


Give me a bloody kiss

by ArtisticJeans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Special, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Mistletoe, Murder Kink, Surprise Kissing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticJeans/pseuds/ArtisticJeans
Summary: Grillby has a nightmare. Surprise surprise.. except.. Sans was in there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is OURTale.  
> An au of mine. Revolves around sansby.  
> Sans is a yandere.  
> Is inspired by Yandere Sim.  
> Now enjoy.

'No no no!' Grillby was running through Snowdin. Hugging himself.  Cold.. no jacket.  And he was pretty sure a maniac was chasing him!!

"oohhh Grillbyyyyy~" a voice sang in the dark.

Yep! Being chased by a maniac! Why hasn't anyone come to his rescue??!

He looks around until he saw the library. He knew that had to be open!

He rushed over. Tripping in the snow but immediately rising to his feet and slams into the door. He frowns. Why didn't it swing open??

He shakes the door handle. Shaking.. shaking. His hands were shaking. He then notices the closed sign on the window. "Dammit!!" Grillby kicks the door angrily. 

"why are you running from meee? " He saw a short chub of a figure in the distance.. bloody. With... with a weapon! !

"Because you're crazy!!" He yells. Making a run to the forest. God, how he wish his brother was here. Or his parents were home! He didn't have his key.. they were out at a nice Christmas party.. fuck why didn't he go!!

Grillby panics a bit before his legs gave up on him. Slipping once again he lost quite a handful of HP. He pants and tried to force himself up. .

No use. No use at all.. his noodle of arms were no help.

"Somebody!!" He yells. Shaking a bit in the snow he laid in. "Help!!"

"there you are.. i don't think anyone's able to hear you from the forest my love.." the figure.. it stood right beside him. Leaning over him. 

It's as if the hunter finally caught his prized kill.. but his kill is yet to be dead.

"!!!" Grillby tries to get up. But he wasn't able to move.. but then he looks down at his chest. A soft glow of green. . His soul... Green! He can't move!

"L-look. Please just spare me! Please I beg of you!!" He looks at the figure. He couldn't quite see who it was until the killer kneeled.

"Sans. .?" He calms a bit but his anxiety still roamed through him. The skeleton was covered in dust. Blood.. he had his glasses which were cracked it seems..

 

Sans then stabs a stick right beside the pyro's hot head. Resulting a little yelp from the scared elemental

He laid here in confusion. Sans? Why Sans? Is this actually some weird dream..? Well he did feel some pain from the ground but then again-

"lookie here.." the skeleton then speaks finally. Tapping what seemed to be a mistletoe hanging from the stick he had planted. It swings a little above his head.

"what is this Grillbz?" He spoke softly. Bringing his face much closer now.

"A.. it's a mistletoe?" He answers. His flames turned and bit blue. Sans was in kissing range.. dammit, forget that, what was in covered in!!?

"Wha-what are you-"

"Hush now.." he puts his bone of a finger to his mouth. Silencing him.

"if you know what the mistletoe is for.. then what must we do.. what was it.. kiss? wasn't it..?" He smiles. His bright pink eyelights looking deep into his own.

Grillby pauses. Then nods in response. He then felt the smaller one take away his finger and caressed his cheek.

"Well then.. let's stick to tradition, eh?" He grins.

"Bu-mh!" He jolts. His very own crush.. kissed him!! He never thought it'd be like this though.. seriously.. 

"...." he then melts. Melts in the kiss. Sighing and closing his eyes. Accepting this now. .  who knew Sans was such a creep but heck of a good kisser? He then just wanted this moment to last forever..

And then he felt a cold hard slap. He jumps and looks around. The floor.. Fuck.. this was his room! A dream! He rubs his face, groaning. "Of course.." he sighs and sits down. Like that would ever happen.. or will it?

"I'm seriously messed up.." he whispered to himself.  He should really stop watching gross anime. . And get more sleep. He heaved himself back to the bed and rolls to his side.

A handful of HP was still taken. Maybe from the floor.. ugh nevermind mind that! He frowns at himself. Different subject. Different subject!

'Tomorrow.. Christmas party.. it's okay Grill.. maybe then you can kiss him..' his face flushed. Thinking about that for awhile then calming himself. Falling asleep.


	2. One Kiss. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [After having such a weird dream Grillby decides to mustard up some courage to make the dream a reality. (Less blood of course) To take a kiss from his crush! The difficult part is finding a way to do so..]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made on a whim. Since very little sleep. And Christmas shopping (which is how I'm posting it)
> 
> My au.  
> OURTale.  
> Sans is a yandere and I'm pretty sure at this point Grillby is just a pervert.

Hotland's Community Hall.  
Christmas Party. Hosted by Grillby's Family  
7pm to 11pm.  
it's currently 8pm.

Grillby paces the floor inside the kitchen. Thinking about Sans. Only Sans. It's been an hour and he's late? But that really shouldn't be a surprise....

When was there a time when Sans was early? At least that thought was reassuring. 

He had text Papyrus earlier and he said "Indeed, we're coming!" And that was that. 

But then again, sometimes Sans wouldn't even show up! Usually due to the fact Sans was napping, and Papyrus being done with his nonsense and leaving him home. What if Sans never comes? What if he never gets to feel what his actual kiss feels like!!

"Ow!" Grillby jumps back to reality as his brother steps on his foot.

"Whoops." The purple elemental takes a step back, he was holding a big glass bowl. "You okay, lil bro?" He looks at him.

"... Yes." He sighs, he rubs his foot against his own leg, the pain soon going away "What is up with you and your nice attitude lately?" Sure, Grillby was up for change. But like any other pair of siblings it was suspicious that the other was acting good.

Ronny shrugs "Holidays must be rubbing off on me, y'know?"

Grillby crossing his arms "Don't believe you." 

His brother then leans over closer to him "Okay okay. Wanna know the real reason why?" He grins.

Grillby sighs and nods "Well yes. I would. ."

Ronny then speaks a little lowly "cause of Santa. Gotta stay on his nice list-oof-"

"Oh, get outta here!" He frowns and pushes his laughing sibling off lightly.

"Haha! Alright, alright" He leaves out of the kitchen.

His brother was ordered to make punch so that's what he did.

"Awe. Your brother picking on you again, sweetie?" Grillby's mother comes in the kitchen. 

Yet another glass bowl brought in even though one just got taken out..

"Yes. But I guess he's also making an effort to be nice." He shrugs.

"Awe. Well that's good." The pink elemental nods, she takes a bag of candy canes that rested among the counter top. Ripping it open and pouring it into the bowl.

Grillby sighs and leans on the wall.

"Oh. I know that sigh. What is going on dear..?" His mother turns to him. Taking yet another bag of candy. Ripping then pouring in the bowl.

"Ughh.. I don't want to talk about it.." his flames went a little blue. He didn't want to tell his own mother that he was worried about his crush..

His mother looks at him then smiles and looks back at the bowl of candy. Shaking to mix it. "Is it about Sans?"

"Mom, please don't start-" he huffs. But it was too late..

His mother theb started talking "Like I said. He will come! I know it! I feel it in my gut! And you know what? You always-"

"Always listen to your gut. Yes, I know Mom. But again my gut is telling me he might not come!!" There was a sense of panic in his tone. He did really want Sans to come.

His mother pauses and looks at him. She leans her head to the side and puts on a soft smile "Oh Grillby.. it's okay. Why don't you just go out there and socialize? Ease your mind. Your friend Red is out there, isn't she? Why not go talk to her."

".. well... don't you need help with the other food..?" He then looks at her.

She chuckles "It's okay. I got some muscle over here!" She flexed with one arm. Showing off what a little of gun she has. Grillby chuckles at her silliness.

"And!" She goes over to Grillby's father. Who was there the whole time but wasn't able to sign since his hands were full. He was preparing sugar cookies. Decorating and icing mostly.  
He stops though once his wife pinches his arm. "And I got muscle over here!" She smiles and looks at the green pyro. He smiles and just gives a smooch to her.

Grillby sighs.  And smiles at them. Oh how he wish Sans could be like that someday..

"Well. Go on!" His mother looks over to Grillby.

"Heheh.. Okay.." Grillby nods. He makes his way out the door finally.There were a mix of monsters. Some were relatives. Classmates. And his brother's work buddies. It tad crowded but at least enough space to move around. He moves a bit to get past the others. 

"Reed?" Grillby raises his voice. Trying to find out where his friend was at. In which his friend then calls out back "Grrrillbyyy?"

He looks around to locate that voice. "Grrilllby!!" He then stops. There she sat. At one round table near the entrance. Waving her wings to get his attention. He smiles and quickly runs over to her.

"Red!" He immediately hugs her. She chuckles and hugs back "there you are!!" She pats his back with her wing.

"Yes! How are you doing?" He pulls back from the hug. Then pulls out a chair from the table to sit beside her.

"Eh. I'm okay. But it seems like you're doing great, yeah? Seeing your mom finally let you free from the kitchen." She smiles, leaning on the table to look at him.

"Hahah. Yeah.." he rubs the back of his head. "Over thinking once again."

"Man. Grillby I sure wish I was you." She then suddenly confessed. Grillby blinks his eyes quizzically. "Er.. why is that?" he asks her. Not sure where this was going..

She then does a soft punch to his arm "You know why! You're always in another world Grillby!!" She chuckles.

"Ahh. That.." he chuckles along. Rubbing his arm a little bit. For a 'soft punch' it did hurt. She was quite strong for a small bird.

"Bah. Now besides that. You think the famous Sans is going to come?" She grins. At this point Grillby was for sure that everybody but Sans knew he had a crush for him...

"Ugh. I don't know... I texted Papyrus and he said he's coming. But what if he doesn't..?" He looks at her. He readjusts his sweater. That itch of worry coming back to him.. also from the ugly sweater he was forced to wear.

Red sighs "Oh Grillby.. you got it pretty bad, huh?" She chuckles "It's okay. Tell those bad thoughts to go away and think of the good ones." She smiles a bit. Grillby then sighs and sinks in his chair. "I'll try.."

"Here, how about this. I'll be your wing man, eh?" Red puts her arms up. For the joke and as if she solved the problem just like that.

"Er...I guess.." he nods. Knowing he had Red at his side it won't be too bad. Right..?

The two doors of the community hall then slammed open with a loud thud. Everyone turned in suprised and seeing who it was. Of course.  Who else was it other then.. "IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! and Sans.. I'M SORRY WE'RE LATE EVERYBODY!" Papyrus yells. He was wearing a baggy ugly sweater as well with his scarf, and a little Sans draped over his shoulder. 

Grillby let out a small 'awe' as he saw Sans. Him and his cute square glasses. Pink eyelights.. and a bowl of mistletoes? Red nudge him and grins. Grillby huffs at that "don't start.."

"Just watch me." She teases. "Hey Paps!!"  
"No!" Grillby blurts out but her wing covers his mouth.

Papyrus stops and looks at her "Yesss?"

"Want to sit with me and Grillby?" She smiled at him. "We got two chairs over here with your names on 'em!"

Papyrus smiles back "Oh! Sure! Why not!" He walks over. He pulls out one chair with his foot. Plopping Sans down first then taking out another chair for himself.

Sans holds the bowl close to him. His face seemed flush.  
Wait. Flushed... is Sans blushing?? If so. That's quite adorable! Red nudges him. "So! Hello guys!"

"Uh yes- hello.." Grillby finally waves. Sans smiles a little at him. Waving a bit back. Then looks at the bowl. Weird. He never seen Sans like this.. what's going on...

"Well, yes hello! Again I'm sorry for being late! Sans here was taking his sweet time worrying and to get these mistletoes." Papyrus frowns at Sans. 

The smaller skeleton rubs his the back of his head "haha.. yeah. sorry.."

"Oh it's okay. Flame boy here was worrying you guys would never show up! But it's better late then never!" She pats Grillby's shoulder.

Sans then smiles "oh really?" He looks at the orange elemental.

Grillby frowns and moves her wing away "Well yes.. but I'm glad you finally came though.. and uhm. May I ask. What's that for..?"He had then pointed to the bowl Sans holding. The small skeleton's pink blush grew larger. 

He sweats. "oh uh-heh I nearly forgot.. it's for y-you." He pushes the bowl along the table. Just enough force to go to the elemental. Blue blush then cane onto his own face. "Really..? Oh Sans you shouldn't have."

Sans would chuckle nervously. Holding his hands. His brother gave him an encouraging nudge then he clears his non-existent throat "tis the season.." he shrugs.

Grillby smiles and takes one from the bowl. His parents didn't like him eating foods like this. Especially mistletoes. Which were attended for decor. Not food. But they tasted so sweet.. Grillby then nibbles at the mistletoe. Sans would smile until Grillby suddenly stops and stands "Oh actually! Sans! Meet me outside in uhm-5 minutes!!"

"oh-okay??" He nods. Quite suprised with the change of mood. He sits and watches in confusion as Grillby made a dash for it outside.

Sans looks at Red "now what is he planning..?"

"Hell if I know." She shrugs. "Ohhh. Do you think??" Papyrus looks at her. She pauses then smiles widely "I'd be suprised if so!! Should we watched from the window??" She leans forward. Sans frowns "guys. .?"

"Op!" Red slumps back in her seat "nevermind nevermind! Uh! Let's talk for five minutes eh?"

"Ah yes! Let's!  Papyrus nods.

"Okay.." he had frown. Getting suspicious. 

Meanwhile outside an orange was scrambling around. Finding a stick. Out of sheer panic he goes to a nearby tree. Looking for a thick one to burn off. Oh how he wanted for this moment to be true. To last even! He retrieved one thick stick. Just what he was looking for. Now string. String.. where was it??

He jolts when he hears th doors from the hall being opened. 'Shit already?!' He thought. He spits out the mistletoe and looks at it. He can't put this on the branch..

"Grillby..?" He froze once he heard that voice. Oh Sans.. 

"Yesss..?" He turns. Tossing the stick aside but hides the mistletoe behind him.

His little crush would chuckle and step forward to him. "what are you doing..?"

"Nothing.. Uhm. . Come over here." He sweats a bit. Sans raises a brow but obliged. He suddenly shoves Sans to the ground. The skelton jolts. His eye sockets widen with surprise.  He looks up at him. Grillby pants a bit. Anxiety started to fill him up. But his determined mind kept him through. He pulls out the mistletoe and looks at his soon to be lover.. or not. Let's just see...

He hangs the half eaten mistletoe over their heads. His other hand took care of pinning Sans there.

"You.. do you see this. Sans...?" He speaks a bit lowly. His confidence slowly draining from him. Like a hole drilled in a water bottle, it was leaking out slowly.

"yes...?" He nods. Looking at it then the flustered pyro. A bit confused.

"What is it for..?" He brings his face closer. 

Sans blush came back.. as if it really left. "well, heh, for you snacks.." he chuckles.

"Er-yes but traditionally what is it for..?" He really just wanted to this to work..

"kissing. if that is what your asking." Sans shrugs. Smiling.

"Then.. should we?" He moves a bit closer to his face.

"oh Grillby.. why'd you think I brought them?" He grins.

"Wait what-" before he could ask the skeleton takes his face. Pulling him into a kiss. 

The elemental blushes madly. Looking at Sans. He already had his eyes closed. On return he closed his eyes too. Sighing.  Enjoying the kiss.

After both were just in pure bliss it was hard to pull apart. But they did. The pyro needed to breath. 

He sighs "Oh god, Sans.." he smiles lightly. He couldn't believe this at all. He even hoped this wasn't a dream.. actually he did really hope wasn't this a dream.. maybe he should make sure.

Sans grins "so-"

"Sans." Grillby looks at him. His anxiety that was only there for a bit came back.

"uh.. yes?" Sans frowns a bit. Now concerned with his change in voice.

"Am I dreaming..?" He then asks. 

"heh, should I check?" He tilts Grillby's head to the side.

"Uhm. Yes..." he nods. Now he was a little confused. How was he going to pinch him like that?"alright." The skeleton examines his neck. Looking for a good area.. then takes a bite out of him. 

Grillby jolts, dropping the mistletoe then covers his mouth. Stifling a little moan.

It only took a minute before Sans moved back. Giving a lick along the mark he had made. Proud of his work.

"S-Sans!! I meant pinch!" Grillby frowns a bit. Not that he was mad it just startled him.

"yeah, but did you feel it..?" He still had a big grin plastered along his face.

"..yes." He sighs and nods, he gets up now, helping Sans up too.

"good." He chuckles as the elemental blushes.

"Haha haha!!" There was laughter not far away. Both whirled their head to the source. Red and Papyrus were at the door.

Red was laughing. But trying to cover her mouth to stop. Obviously failing. 

Papyrus had his mouth covered too. But that was just to cover a permanent smile he had behind those gloves. Of pure amazement. He felt so proud of his brother!

"Guys!!" Soon Grillby's flames sparked as he looked at them "you guys weren't supposed to watch!!"

"Yeah! But I'm glad I did!! Nice mark ya did Sans!! Oh my lord! Hahaha!!" He falls back onto Papyrus. Still laughing her ass off.

Papyrus eyes sparkle "I'm speechless!! You two are now a couple!!"

Grillby then quickly walks over "Guys!!"

Sans would chuckle and watch as Grillby got mad at the two for watching. But he himself didn't mind. He's jut happy he was able to kiss the elemental for the first time... what a great Christmas this was.


End file.
